Dreams
by Rockerbaby
Summary: After a sudden loss of money, there isn't enough cash to stay on tour. Can the Phillips and the Bells survive the loss and keep their plans? Will everyone make it? What will happen if they don't?
1.

**__**

Dreams

After a sudden loss of money, there isn't enough cash to stay on tour. Can the Phillips and the Bells survive the loss and keep their plans? Will everyone make it? What will happen if they don't?


	2. 

"Molly, there's been a change of plans. We can't do the concert... ...actually, we can't do any concerts. No one, not even one person wanted to come to the concert. No tickets were sold. None. The bank we had some money in, well, it closed. We never got our money out. We have to stop the tour." Irene said to Molly. "What? That's terrible!" Molly said in shock. "But it's true. We can't keep the tour bus and we don't have a house... ...so we'll have to find a place to live. That's the only way we can survive. We have some food left, and some other stuff, but that's it. The most we can carry is a backpack and a bag each. I know of a place on Wellbein Avenue that is really old. We can stay there. Ned and Carey already took Ned, Carey's and my bag down there. We need to tell Jack, Clu, and Fi. Okay? Let's tell them now." Irene said, tugging Irene's sleeve and taking her to the kitchen were Clu, Jack, and Fi were eating. "Guys, we have some bad news. There's been a sudden loss of money, and we have to abandon everything except for a few items in a backpack and a small bag. We're going to live in a run-down house on Wellbein Avenue. Okay?" Molly said, biting her lip. "We'll go pack." Jack said, motioning for Clu and Fi to follow him. They went into their rooms and started packing. Fi stepped into her room and sighed. _"This is going to be hard."_ she thought, looking around. She grabbed her backpack and a smaller bag. She grabbed two t-shirts and three pairs of shorts and stuffed them into the bag. She picked up her stuffed alien doll and threw it in with the clothes. She grabbed a book, _Dealing With the Paranormal_, and tossed that in too. She got her sneakers and a pair of flip-flops. She put them in carefully in the side of the bag. She picked up a pair of clean socks from her floor and stuffed them in the sneakers. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small photo album. She put it between her clothes so it wouldn't get ruined. She grabbed some underwear and a bra. _"No need to take pajamas. I'll sleep in my clothes."_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her laptop from her desk and put it in the very bottom of her backpack. She grabbed the disk with Bricriu, the Will O' the Wisp, and three clean disks. She placed them next to the laptop carefully. She found a small pillow and a blanket and put those on top of the laptop. She stuffed in a blank notebook and her diary. She pulled open her desk drawer and got two pencils and an eraser. She stuffed a magazine in and left room for more stuff. She pulled her dad's guitar from the corner and laid it on the bed. _"I have to take this."_ she thought, running her fingers over the smooth wood. She went to her dresser and picked up a brush. She tossed it into her backpack and went to see Jack. He had already packed, and he was lying on his bed. "Hey Jack, what did you pack?" Fiona asked him with a curious look. "Just stuff you wouldn't be interested in." Jack said. He hoped she wouldn't ask again. He had packed two t-shirts, two pairs of pants, a pair of boxers, some underwear, some photos, three books, a notebook and some pencils. He didn't want to bring much. "Oh come on, Jack!" Fi said, begging him. "Go see what Clu is packing." Jack said, hoping she would leave. She did, running to Clu's room. "What are you packing?" she asked him. "Oh, nothing much. Gameboy, t-shirts, you know." Clu said, pointing at his stuff. She nodded and heard Ned call "Time to go!" and she ran out. She got her stuff and handed everything to Carey except for the guitar. "I'll carry this." she said, slinging the guitar case strap over her shoulder. They left the tour bus for the very last time, as they took their stuff to the house.


	3. 

Fi stepped into the old house on Wellbein Avenue. She stepped in with the guitar and found a room with an old bed in it. She set the guitar in a corner and went to get her stuff. Carey handed it to her. She took it to the room she had found. Everyone else had already put their stuff in. Molly and Irene were in the kitchen. She heard a faint voice. It sounded like someone was shouting the word 'fire'. It got louder. She felt hotter. All of a sudden, the roof caved in. "Help! Help!" Fi cried, hoping someone would save her. She grabbed the guitar and pulled it under the bed with her. There was no way out of the room. Would she survive?


End file.
